


Bond

by DemonWolf



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mark of Cain, BAMF!Stiles, Car ride for most of it, M/M, Mates, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff is a hunter, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWolf/pseuds/DemonWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon's followers go after Stiles and his pack, he does what he can to protect them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first story, so please leave feedback.

I was sitting next to Scott on the couch while watching the Avengers for the hundredth time in Derek’s loft. Isaac was sitting to my left, while Erica and Lydia where reading a book on the floor their back to the couch. Jackson was sitting next to Lydia watching the movie, and Allison was sitting on Scott’s lap. Boyd was getting us drinks and Derek was sitting in the arm chair.

The pack has gotten more comfortable with each other. Sure it took a while, but we eventually got there, even Derek was making an effort.

I was interrupted from my thinking by Lydia shrieking.

“Omg have you read chapter 8 yet?” She asked Erica, who shrieked in reply.

“Yes I can believe he’s dead!” Erica cried out.

‘I know, I loved his character.”

“What are you guys talking about?” I asked them.

“Supernatural.” They both said in unison. My breath hitches when I realize they are reading my dad and uncle’s book.

“Oh.” Is all I say to the girls.

“Have you read them before?” Erica asks me hearing the hitch in my breath. God I hate werewolf hearing.

“No.” I lie forcing my heartbeat to stay steady which is easy for me. Erica looks at me weird as if knowing I lied, but she doesn’t call me out on it and goes back to reading.

Boyd comes back passing out our drinks. He gives me my Sprite and I open it with one hand and take a sip.

I look over at Derek, who is nursing a beer, and I smile at him. He just rolls his eyes while the corner of his lips twitch, making me grin wider and stare into Derek’s eyes.

Derek and I have actually gotten along quite well the past few months, we still argue but not as much, I still annoy him but I try not to. I have gotten along with Derek mostly because we have things in common. Derek’s just a secret nerd which is cute. And yes I called Derek cute. I started to actually care about the guy more and more every day. And I wouldn’t mind tapping that, well because I am a normal teenage boy with teenage needs.

My phone starts to ring loudly, making me jump and blush when I realized I’ve been staring at Derek too long. I check the caller ID and see it’s my dad. That’s when reality comes crashing in again.

I’m not a normal boy, I don’t have a normal life, mostly because of my last name, Winchester. And because I am a nephilim.

               ~               ~                ~              ~                ~                  ~                  ~                    ~

“Hello?” I say into the phone.

“Stiles, we found a dead body.” My dad says. That gets all the wolf’s attention.

“Where?” I ask while getting up and getting my jacket and keys while everyone else gets their stuff too. The humans realize what’s happening and start to get their stuff.

“In the woods.” And that’s when I remember ever since my dad “found out about the supernatural” (he already knew since him being a hunter does that) he and Chris have been patrolling the woods at night.

“Were on our way.” I say into the phone and hang up. The whole pack exits, while we’ve done this to many times, we all know who our riding buddies are. Isaac goes with Derek in his Camaro. Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Jackson go with me, while Scott and Allison go on Scott’s bike. We all get in, and head for the woods.

   ~                    ~                ~                   ~                   ~                  ~                  ~

“What did you find?” I ask my dad. He was standing next to the body with Chris at his side.

“We heard a scream and come rushing.” My dad answers.

“Then we saw a black cloud exiting his mouth.” Chris says which surprised the pack. I narrow my eyes at my dad to confirm what I think. He nods.

“I’ve never seen anything like that.” Chris continues. Derek steps forward, towards the body and starts to sniff.

“The body smells like sulfur. Other than that, the body smells a month dead.” He gets up dusting of his jeans. I look over at Lydia.

“Go through the bestiary and try to find out what it is.” I tell her and she nods. I look back at Derek who just nods as if understanding me. He gets out his phone and starts texting Peter. I look back at my dad.

“I can’t call this in kiddo, I am off duty right now, and someone will have to call in say they heard a scream come from the woods. They will call me in later.” I nod at my dad understanding. I turn to Scott. He was the only one the police hasn’t gone after. Scott lets out a sigh but gets out his phone anyways. I turn back to Derek who’s off the phone now and let him take charge again.

“Okay, everyone dismissed, go home and rest, we will have a pack meeting tomorrow at 1.” Derek says not leaving any room for discussion and walks away with Isaac right behind him.

“You heard him guys, let’s go!” I say and start walking towards my Jeep.

 

After I dropped everyone home and I was safely in my own home with my dad, I face him.

“It’s a fucken demon.” I say and he scowls at my language.

“I know. Let’s see if we can get out of this one without your parents coming, it was a close call with the alpha pack last year.”

“Yeah I know.” I sigh out.

“Go to bed kiddo.” Dad says and I do.

 

I was currently standing in Derek’s loft, with the whole pack including Chris except for my dad who was called for the body, waiting for Lydia and Jackson to shop up. God I’m going to have to keep up my game now that demons where in town. They can figure out what I am and go telling the wrong people.

“I know what we are dealing with!” Lydia yells while running in. Jackson right behind her.

“Erica! There real!” Lydia screeches. Making every werewolf wince.

“I know! I didn’t want to say anything, making it look like I’m crazy.” Erica says with a huge grin on her face.

“So? What is it?” Isaac ask making the two girls squeal.

“Demons!” They both say.

“Are you sure?” Derek asks.

“There telling the truth nephew.” Peter says from the staircase. Derek looks back at him raising an eyebrow.

“From what you said it matches the one from our bestiary.” Peter replies. Derek nods and turns back to the girls.

“Is it from the books you have been reading?” He asks and they both nod.

“When I got home I went over what you said. You said it smelled like sulfur, the first sign it’s a demon. Then Chris said a black cloud escaped its mouth, another sign it’s a demon.” Lydia explains.

“Then how do we kill it?” Derek growls out.

“You can exorcise it, holy water and salt can hurt them as well.” Erica chips in. I was about to chip in my own information when I feel a demon behind me and before I can turn around and face it, blackness surrounds me and I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa is Castiel  
> Dad is Dean but also John

I wake up to someone yelling my name.

“Stiles! Wake up please!” I groan out in pain.

“Stiles!” The voice says again and I open my eyes to see Lydia crying. I groan again but get up, that’s when I remember feeling the demon. I get up right away and look around. The whole pack was here. The werewolves where tied up in chairs while me, Lydia, and Allison and Chris were free.

“What happened?” I ask still taking everything in.

“Demons.” Derek growls out.

“They teleported in, taking you out right away. They took us all out, next thing we know we’re waking up here.” Chris says and I nod. I look around trying to find at least a weapon, that’s when the door opens and in walks in a stranger but from the black eyes, he’s one of the demons who captured us.

“You’re all finally awake, now I am going to ask again, where are the Winchesters and their angels.” He asks and my breath hitches. The demon turns to look at me with a serial killer smile.

“We told you we don’t know! There from a book.” Derek says almost pleading. The demon ignores him and walks towards me. I push Lydia behind me.

“This one knows. He’s one of them.” The demon says. He stops in front of me and I stand at my full height. I can’t let this demon hurt my pack. I have to blow my cover. I take in a breath.

“You know Crowley will go after you, when he finds out you went against his orders.” I growl out angered. I am not letting this demon hurt my pack. The demon laughs.

“Crowley is a coward.” He says. The whole pack stays silent watching me.

“So your one of Abaddon’s? You know she’s dead?” I laugh out. The demon growls out stepping closer. I narrow my eyes at him.

“Me and the others will still fight for the queen.” He says and grabs me by the throat, and I don’t even flinch. I cover his mouth with my palm and my other hand goes towards its forehead using my grace to kill the demon. It flickers for a while, I then let it drop to the floor. I look up to the pack and they all seem confused and frighten.

I let out a sigh and go through my pocket and see they didn’t take my phone, and scoff. I scroll through my contacts until I found Crowley’s name. I put it up towards my ear and walk towards the dead body. I check it trying to find if it has a weapon. I smile when I find an angel blade.

“This better be good, I’m in the middle of something.” I hear Crowley say with boredom.

“Some of your demons captured me and my pack. Come and get your toys” I growl out to the phone and then end the call. I put my phone away and walk towards the wolves. I see the metal key chains laced with wolfsbane and only a key can open it. Everyone was silent.

“I’ll explain everything later, right now I need to get you guys out.” I say. I then feel Crowley and every werewolf growls. I turn to look at him.

“Let me help you with that.” He says and snaps his fingers and every chain on the werewolves opens letting them free.

“Thanks.” I say.

“No problem, now you’re in San Diego. Your little family is doing a hunt here. Get a ride from them. He says then disappears. I let out a sight with frustration, because I don’t know how to explain this to my parents and the pack.

I turn to look up at the pack and see that they are all free and the wolves are healing quickly.

“I’ll start talking once we are out of here, come on.” I say and walk over to the door. I step into the darkness of the night and take a breath. The pack start to walk out and take a breath as well.

“So what the hell just happened?” Scott asks. I turn to look at the pack.

“There is only one way to tell you this, so I’m just going to say it all and then you can ask me questions.” I say and they all stay quiet, so I continue. “My real name is Stiles Winchester. I am the son of Dean and Castiel Winchester. I am a nephilim.” The pack stays quite for a while, then the girls start to squeal.

“Oh my god. Destiel is real!” Erica screams at Lydia, who squeals back.

“Wait so you’re a what?” Scott asks with confused expression on his face.

“A nephilim. An offspring of an angel and human.” I answer him with a small smile.

“You’re a hunter then!” Erica yells at me with an expression that says she doesn’t know how to feel about that.

“Yes.” Derek and Peter tense.

“My family only hunts the bad guys, you guys are safe.” I say. I take out my phone out of my pocket and start to dial my dad. (Dean)

“Yo, what’s up kiddo?” He answers and I chuckle.

“Hey dad. I’m in New Mexico, don’t know where exactly, but me and my pack where taken by demons, now don’t get, mad, just let Uncle Sam track down my location and come pick us up please.” I say in one breath then hang up not letting him yell at me.

“So they will be on their way soon.”

“Hunters are coming this way?” Derek growls out.

“Yes, they are already know about you guys, they know what you are. They won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Derek looks unsure but stays quite.

“Can I ask you some questions now?” Lydia pips up. I turn to look at her and nod my head.

“First, what happens after Gabriel dies?” She asks. I give her a weird look but answer her.

“Um well Uncle Sam and Dad escape, and find out that the horsemen rings are the key to opening the cage and stuff Lucifer in. So they go and get the other rings. Uncle Sam says yes to Lucifer and sacrifices himself and falls into the cage with Michael, who possesses Adam. And that’s all I’m telling you.”

“No wait you just said Sam to your dad. That means he’s out of the cage! How did he get out?” Erica asks. I let out a sigh and look towards everyone else and see they are all paying attention.

“Fine. Papa, Cas, got him out, but was taken out without a soul. Dad was with Lisa and Ben. Uncle Sam didn’t show himself to Dean for a whole year. When he finally did, dad thought something was wrong, fast forwards a bit, Death helps dad get Sam his soul back, but had to put walls in his mind, making him forget his time in the cage. Papa became the new god, after eating all the Purgatory souls, he later broke down the wall inside of Sam. This made Uncle Sam see Lucifer everywhere and go crazy. Papa later gave up the souls back to purgatory but later went to the lake because the leviathans didn’t leave his body and took over his body. But later came back and shifted the crazy out of Sam into himself, became crazy, Meg took care of him. Dad and Papa went to purgatory. Dad came back then the angels brought back Papa. Later we found out Gabriel is alive, and a whole lot of shit happened.” When I finished the pack just looked more confused. Then I heard two cars pull up behind me, and I turn around to see the Impala and Pimpmobile papa drives.

The whole pack turn and looks as well. When the cars park, papa, dad, Uncle Sam and Gabriel get out.

I run towards my dad and papa.

“I missed you guys so much.” I say while hugging them.

“What are we chopped liver?” Gabriel says while sucking on a lollipop. I laugh then turn to hug them as well.

“So this is your pack?” Dad asks. I nod and smile at the pack. They all nod at my family and Erica and Lydia look like they are going to explode if they don’t start asking questions.

I nod my head over towards the girls. “These two are your biggest fans guys.”

“Oh no, not another fangirl.” Dad groans out. I chuckle while Uncle Sam looks terrified.

“I thought Chuck stopped making the books.” Sam questions.

“Oh he did.” Erica answers.

“How about we drive you guys back to Beacon Hills?” Papa asks and I smile at him and nod.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride back home was a little awkward. I was in the impala with dad, papa, Derek, Scott, Allison, and Isaac. The four of them where squished in the back seats, while I was between dad and papa.

“So you’re the alpha Derek?” Papa ask him. I groan. They are so going to interrogate my friends.

“Please don’t interrogate them. They are my friends.” I say.

“We are just trying to know them. You only told us so much. I want to get to know your friends sweetheart.” I groan the nickname my pops gave me.

“Yes I’m the alpha.” Derek finally answers.

“In due respect, we don’t know anything about you guys.” Allison pips in.

“That is true.” Papa says.

“Is it true that you’re an angel?” Scott asks. Papa looks over at me and raises an eyebrow. I just give him a small smile.

“Yes I’m an angel.” He answers.

“Stiles says he’s a nephilim, an offspring of an angel and human, but I noticed your both male.” Isaac cuts it.  I let out a shaky breath. Fuck they are about to find out about angel reproduction, and papa isn’t so subtle about it. Thankfully it’s dad who answers.

“Angel reproduce is different. Angels don’t have a gender, only the gender of their vessel. So it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah so when Dean and I had sex for the first time we had to use a condom. When we decided to start a family we stopped using one. Later Gabriel taught me how to control my body so we don’t have to use a condom every time.” Cas finishes for my dad.

“Pops, too much information.” I groan out. Everyone else seems uncomfortable.

“My apologies. So Allison, you’re a hunter.”

“Uh, yes.” Allison finally says.

“What kind of weapons do you use?” Dad asks.

“I use bow and arrows and sometimes Chinese knifes. You guys?” She asks us.

“I use an angel blade. Works on everything.” Papa answers.

“Stiles and I use mostly every weapon, depending on the creature we hunt.” Dad answers for me.

“So you killed people, Stiles?” Derek ask, and it makes me jump.

My dad stiffens next to me and I can feel papa turn around to glare at Derek.

“We only hunt the corrupted beasts.” Papa answers with a growl.

“How about we keep it civil?” Scott comes in.

“No, I want know what he has against us.” Dad says with his own growl.

“He has bad experience with hunter’s dad. Don’t hold it against him.” I try to defend Derek. Derek scoffs.

“Yeah a hunter burned my house down while my family was still in there. Even killed the humans.” Derek growls out. My dad stays silent and so does everyone else.

“So what were you hunting?” I ask, trying to change the topic.

“A nest of vampires. There have been a few killings, so we came here to check it out.” Dad answers.

“Wait vampires are real.” Isaac ask.

“Yeah, mostly every mystical creature is real.” Papa answers. Isaac nods his head and goes back to looking out the window.

Everyone stays quite for a while, not knowing how to continue the conversation. That’s when Papa speaks up.

“So how’s John?” He ask, and I immediately curse out.

“Language.” Papa scowls.

“Sorry, I forgot to call him, he’s probably freaking out,” I take my phone out and immediately start calling John.

“Where are you? Are you okay?” He starts asking once he picks up.

“I’m fine, the demons ambushed us, I killed it, and now dad and pop are taking me and the pack home. And yes the pack knows now.”

“Of course. Are Cas and Dean staying over so I can start preparing the guest room?” Dad ask.

“Let me ask.” I turn to Dad, “Are you guys going to be staying with us for a few days?”

“Yeah, just to make sure no more demons come for you again.” He says and I nod.

“Yeah, oh and Sam and Gabriel are with us too.”

“Okay, take care kiddo.”

“Thanks, you too dad.” I then hang up.

“Your dad knew this entire time?” Scott ask, I turn to look at him and the rest of them.

“Yeah, he’s a retired hunter.” I say and Derek stiffens.

“Your parents knew about my dad, he asked your mother for permission to be in her lands.”

“I don’t remember.” He replies. I just smile.

“So how’s heaven?” I ask pap.

“Fine, Hannah has been in charge, I go every now and then to check in.” He answers.

“What you can enter in and out of heaven?” Scott asks, and I roll my eyes.

“Yes I am an angel.” My pop says with his head titled.

“Moving on, dad, how long do we have left?” I change the topic, knowing Derek would ask for his family and Allison would as for hers, and I so don’t want to get into that right now.

“About an hour left.” He replies.

“Okay, we need to talk about why the demons came looking for you guys. They were asking for the Winchesters and their angels.”

“They probably want to get back at me for killing their queen.” Dad chuckles.

“Okay I’m confused who’s the queen?” Allison ask.

“She was a knight from hell, wanting to take over hell after Lucifer left. Crowley, the one who came to help us, is the king right now. Dad killed Abaddon a few months ago, now her followers are trying to get revenge.” I explain.

“So they are trying to get back at Dean, by going after his family? Do they know about you?” Allison ask, her hunter mind working to figure everything out.

“No they don’t know about Stiles. The only ones who knew close family and friends. The angels don’t know because a nephilim is an abomination, and would kill them on site, and hell would manipulate them to get them to fight for them.”

“So Stiles isn’t the only nephilim out there?” Isaac ask.

“Yes, but he isn’t the first, nephilim are usually killed right away by heaven.”

“So he’s safe?” Derek pips making everyone look at him. My pop looks at me, then at Derek, the narrows his eyes at me.

“He’s safe, he has angel warding’s on his ribs preventing angels from finding out, and it helps having Gabriel as his uncle.” Dad answers Derek.

“You have Gabriel, should people bow down to him and obey him or something?” Scott asks confused.

“Gabriel ran away from heaven and everyone thinks he has been killed by Lucifer.” Pops finally replies. Everyone stays quite trying to take in the information.

“Okay, back to the demons. Should we be worrying about them?” I ask trying to get everyone back on track.

“No, we’ll make Crowley be stricter, nobody knows who you are, only that you are off limits. But that would still get you attention from them. But you know how to protect yourself from demons, but always remember to kill the demon, we can’t let them go back spreading rumors.” Dad orders.

“Have you found your mate?” Pop ask, and dad almost swerves out of the road.

“Jesus Cas.” Dads says and I just look panicked at papa.

“Wha-what?” I stutter out. Papa narrows his eyes at me and I know I’m about to get lectured.

“You and Derek share a bond don’t you?” This time dad turns the wheel, parking on the side of the street. He shuts off the engine and gets out. I look over to papa and he just gives me a blank stare. That’s when Dad opens the passenger door and drags Derek out by the shirt. He pushes his against the driver’s door.

“You have a bond with Stiles!” He yells and I scramble out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dad! Let him go! He doesn’t know what a bond means!” I yell trying to get my dad off Derek. Derek just looks surprise and kind of scared.

Everyone starts to get out the car and Sam parks the car behind the impala and gets out. Suddenly everyone is outside, the pack on edge from their alpha being threatened.

“Everyone calm down. Pops do something!” I yell trying to calm everyone.

“Answer the question Stiles.” Papa says instead. I just blink at him.

Crap. I have to tell them. But Derek might not like that I haven’t told him. And wolves also have mates like angels and mate for life just like us. He is so kicking me out of the pack after this.

I take in a breath and look over to papa.

“I have a bond with Derek. I don’t know if Derek has a bond with me.” I say shakily.

I look over to Derek and he seems confused, and maybe hopeful?

 “Dean, let him go. I need to speak to Derek and Stiles for a while. Take them back to Beacon Hills, you are close, we will meet you there.” He turns to the pack, “I won’t hurt your alpha, I promise.”

Everyone seems to hesitate, but nods off, once Derek nods to the pack. Dean lets go of Derek and nods to him. Derek pulls away from the car and stands off the Castiel’s side. Everyone gets back in the cars and drives off.

I turn to Cas and give him a death glare.

“Did you honestly make me say that?” I yell at him.

“I had to know. I told you to come to me, once you realized you had a mate!” Castiel yells back.

“You know how I am! I ignored it, I tried to convince myself it was just a stupid crush!” That’s when I remember Derek is still standing there. I look at him with shocked eyes, and he also looked shocked.  

“You have a crush on me? I’m your mate?” He ask.

“I-I.” I stutter.

“Yes. You must understand angels mate for life. I am mated to Dean, and Gabriel is mated to Sam. I told Stiles to tell me when she found her mate because, it is a conversation I need to have with him.” He looks over at me with stern eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Is all I say.

“You’re my mate as well.” Derek says.

My head snaps towards him.

“I didn’t want to say anything because you are still underage, and mating to a wolf is a serious thing. I don’t want to stop you from living your life.” Derek takes a step towards me.

“I’m your mate?” I ask surprised. Derek nods at me and steps in front of me.

“This is why I need to speak to you.” I jump when I remember Cas is still here.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t do that in front your dad.” Derek says nervously and backs away, but goes to stand next to me.

“Stiles, you do know you can reproduce in that body of yours right? You are still part angel, that part of you is genderless. But your body is male, this is why I need to know when you have a mate. And something more personal.” He says. I try to take everything in, I nod my head form him to continue.

“You would have a heat.”

“What?” I almost yell.

“I went through it when I meet your father. But you have known Derek form about 3 years, you should have it soon, I had it about 2 years after I met him, but you’re only half human, so you should take longer.” He explains.

“Why does it take so long?” Derek ask.

“The angel has a chance to brake it off, we have mates for life, but we also have a choice to say in it.” He explains. “Stiles has a few months left to decide if he wants to mate with you for life.”

“What if I want to mate before my heat?” I ask and I can feel Derek’s eyes on me.

“You won’t officially mate with Derek until your heat, if I am correct, if your mate goes into heat, you will go into rut.” Cas ask Derek. He nods.

“You can have sex and Derek can bite you, but it won’t be official. Once you go into heat, and Derek goes into rut, and consummate your bond, you will be bound to each other, for life.”

“Okay.” I reply with a shaky breath. I turn to look at Derek and see he’s also staring at me. I smile at him and he smiles back.

“Let’s get you back home, I’ll take you to your room, in John’s house.” Castiel breaks the silence. He then grabs Derek shoulder and nods at me. They disappear, before following them, I take a deep breath trying to process everything.

_I’m Derek’s mate. He wants me. His wolf wants me. For the rest of his life._

I smile at myself, and finally fly towards my room.

When I land, it’s just Derek sitting on my bed.

“What took you so long?” He says while smiling at me, getting of the bed and walking towards me.

“Had to take a minute to process everything.” I say and take my own step towards him

“So do you want to be my mate?” He ask uncertainly.

“Yes.” I reply without hesitation. He smiles and leans in. His lips touch mine, and it feels like every nerve in my body comes to life.

I lean in more, putting my hands on the side of his face. He kisses me with passion. We separate every few seconds to take a breath.

The kiss starts to get heated, when we both pull away. I lean my head into his.

“Mine.” Derek growls out.

“Yours.” I reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, please leave feedback, I want to know how I did with this fic.  
> Thanks   
> Here is my [tumblr](http://fanficlibraryuniverse.tumblr.com/) If you are looking for a specific Sterek story, ask me. Im stiil trying to catch up.


End file.
